Voleurs de Cookies
by pingoo
Summary: Mais qui a donc volé les cookies? Emily et Henry ne sont peut être pas aussi innocent qu'ils en ont l'air. One Shot. JJ/Emily.


**Titre: Voleurs de Cookies. **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Emily Prentiss, Henry Lamontagne, Jennifer Jareau.**

**Résumé: ****Mais qui a donc volé les cookies? Emily et Henry ne sont peut être pas aussi innocent qu'ils en ont l'air. One Shot. JJ/Emily. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Si seulement... Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

JJ sourit. Henry et Emily lui mentaient. Elle le savait, pas besoin d'être douée dans l'art du profilage pour le deviner, or JJ était plutôt bien pourvu de ce côté là. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout cela mignon. Le sourire complice entre son jeune fils et Emily était mignon. Henry avait un sourire encore plus large qu'à l'ordinaire lorsque la brune était dans les parages. Une chose était sûre, Henry était sous le charme d'Emily, de même, cette dernière c'était faite embobiner par le petit garçon dès le départ. Ces deux là, étaient complices, partenaires de bêtises entre autre; elle en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

JJ avait été obligée de s'absenter pour un rendez-vous important, et Emily avait évidemment sauté sur l'occasion et proposer ses services de babysitter. La blonde avait bien sûr accepté, consciente du lien entre Henry et Emily.

Et voilà que revenant quelques heures plus tard, elle trouve le salon en désordre: des jouets de part et d'autres, des livres de coloriages et feutres, stabylos et crayons éparpilés; et les deux endormis l'un contre l'autre sûr le canapé. Elle sourit à cela et décide que les laisser dormir ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Apparement ils avaient tout deux besoin de repos. Le sourire encore collé aux lèvres, Jennifer Jareau fait son chemin dans la cuisine où elle trouve un bazar de l'autre monde: il semblait que quelqu'un avait eu un petit creux. Les cookies aux chocolat manquaient à l'appel. Bien sûr... Les favoris d'Henry comme ceux d'Emily.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Emily et Henry se rendirent dans la cuisine, baillant à s'en décrocher la machoire. JJ, pour plaisanter, lança le sujet fachant.

-On dirait que quelqu'un a cambriolé la boîte à cookies...

Les deux autres se regardèrent longuement avant d'hauser les épaules. La réaction qu'attendait JJ, pas plus, pas moins.

-Ah bon? On a rien vu, hein Henry?!

-Nun-un, le blondinet hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Ah bon? Répéta JJ, jouant le jeu, amusée.

-Dis-moi JJ, tu ne nous soupçonerais pas hein? Emily releva un sourcil suspicieux.

-Nun-un, sourit hypocritement la blonde, devrais-je?

-Tu sais bien qu'on ferait pas ça Moman, sourit Henry.

-Mais bien sûr mon chéri, mais bien sûr... peut être que Tante Emily et toi devraient essuyer un peux mieux vos moures pour éviter tout soupçon...

Tout deux portèrent leurs mains à leur visages barbouillés.

-Tu sais que pour une profileuse, tu l'as pas vraiment vu venir celle là, JJ sourit à la brune.

Henry boudait.

-Est-ce qu'on va être punis?

JJ sourie de plus belle. Comment son fils pouvait être si adorable? Emily boudait aussi, une main sûr d'Henry, elle répéta pour appuyer leur cause auprès de la blonde:

-Hein?

JJ se mit à rire, puis après un instant de surprise les deux autres rejoignirent son rire contagieux. JJ prit son fils dans ses bras et tira Emily dans une étreinte.

-Comme si je pouvais vous en vouloir? Vous les deux mignons voleurs de cookies...

Henry gromela:

-J'suis pos mignon moman...

JJ allait répondre mais Emily le fit en ébourifant les cheveux blonds du garçonet.

-Oh que si petit homme, tu es 'cro 'crognon. A ces mots, elle appuya un bisou sûr sa joue. JJ embrassa son autre joue.

-C'est vrai que tu es 'cro 'crognon.

Puis Jennifer Jareau fit quelque chose de plutôt innatendue: elle embrassa la joue de la profileuse brune. A ce geste la brune la détailla, le chocolat de ses iris remplit de surprise. JJ rougit. La brune rendit son geste, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte de rouge. Henry chuchota à l'oreille de sa mère, mais tout fut perçu par Emily:

-Moman, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Emmy elle va rester avec nous?

JJ lui sourit puis le déposa au sol.

-Henry, il me semble que c'est l'heure de la sieste...

-Pas sommeil!

-Henry Lamontagne Jareau. Au Dodo! Fais un bisou à tante Em' et au dodo.

Henry, voyant le regard de sa mère s'éxécuta. Il serra ses petits bras autour des jambes de la brune et il marmona un "t'aime Emmy" auquel elle répondit "t'aime aussi petit homme" avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.

Les yeux bleux de Jennifer Jareau prirent contact avec le chocolat de ceux d'Emily Prentiss. Il était peut être le moment d'arrêter de se tourner autour et d'enfin dire la vérité.

-Alors... commença Emily.

-Merci de l'avoir gardé aujourd'hui Em...

-De rien, tu sais bien que j'adore ce gosse...je l'adore et je t'adore, je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous deux...

-Henry t'adore aussi...et moi, _je t'aime_... La blonde murmura cette dernière partie, un murmure si bas qu'Emily n'était pas sûre de l'avoir entendu.

-Tu...tu...

JJ sourie au bégaiement de la brune.

-Je t'aime Emily Prentiss.

-Je t'aime aussi Jennifer Jareau.

Les mots étaient enfin sortis et c'était mieux comme ça. Elles s'embrassèrent.

-Henry tu peux sortir de ta cachette fripon, rit Emily qui savait bien que le petit garçon avait écouter à la porte.

L'air coupable, il revient doucement, près à se faire gronder. JJ se pencha alors à son niveau.

-Tu as tout écouté mon lapinou?

-Oui moma...Toi et Em vous vous aimez...

-Oui mon petit.

-Je suis content ça veut dire que Emmy peut aussi être ma moman?

A ces mots, Emily avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Seulement si tu le veux Henry? JJ souriait, heureuse comme jamais.

Henry se dirigea vers Emily et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes.

-Dis Emmy tu veux bien que je t'appelle moman?

Emily se pencha et le serra contre elle.

-Bien sûr Henry, j'en serais très très honorée. Je t'aime petit homme.

-T'aime Moman Emmy.

JJ avait une étincelle dans les yeux à la vue de ceci. Elle était encore plus heureuse lorsqu'on l'attira dans une étreinte. Elle remerciait vraiment les deux voleurs de biscuits qu'étaient Henry et Emily. C'était bon d'avoir une vrai famille qui nous aime et qu'on aime.


End file.
